A little game of hide and seek
by Ihatethesystem
Summary: Who says you're too old for this classic game? Elrai and Dimitri sure aren't and they make the most of it.


**A little game of hide and seek**

_Summary: _Elrai and Dimitri are playing a little game of hide and seek in Verteron Citadel and Elrai gives it a little twist... See where it goes!

**A.N: **So this is an idea I got while playing Aion. It's a one-shot, only one chapter... So yeah... Let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

"Race you!" Elrai called over her shoulder as she raced out of the Citadel. The guards nodded at her as she swept past them and into the terrain outside. The sun was out and the sky was a nice vibrant blue. The kind of bue that promised scorching temperatures. The kind of blue that set the stage for the ultimate game of... Whatever it was Elrai was playing.

"Wait up!" Dimitri shouted at her, thin arms at his sides as his wings sprouted open and he soared past Elrai. His short black hair ruffled in the breeze and he laughed heartily.

"You cheater!" Elrai called out and opened her wings as well. She soared after him, using every tactic she knew to catch up. The satchel that she had on swung wildly and she took the bag in one hand, preventing anything from spilling out.

"Can't catch me!" Dimitri taunted. Suddenly his wings bucked shut and he went plummeting for the ground.

"DIMKA!" Elrai screamed and zoomed after him. She caught him just inches from the ground and she lowered him gently. He shook himself and gazed at her with widened blue eyes.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Elrai continued, having found him okay. "What if you had died?" she started shaking. "Please..." she whispered. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, Elrai..." Dimitri whisperd back, a flush forming at his cheeks. He hated to see her so scared... Or so mad.

"Just... be more careful, okay?" Elrai told him. "Or I'll have to murder you and bring you back JUST to kill you again." she stared at him through narrowed amber eyes.

"Clerics don't have the heart to do it and you know that." Dimitri teased her.

Elrai bit her lip and raised her eyes a little. "Want a bet?"

"Sure."

"How bout a game of ultimate hide and seek? If you win, I'll do whatever you want for the rest of today and tomorrow."

"Okay." Dimitri agreed.

"But if I win," Elrai continued. "well, I think we already established that."

Dimitri gulped nervously but nodded. "Sure." he told her. "I never back down from a challenge." there was a child-like gleam to his eyes as he reached out his hand and firmly shook Elrai's.

"All right. You have to find me!" Elrai opened her wings again and took off, heading straight for the mushroom-like cliffs that surrounded the area. After choosing a high up and suitable ledge, Elrai folded in her wings again. Reaching into her satchel, she took a sip of flight serum, replaced the bottle in the bag, and then took off again. From far off, she could hear Dimitri's slowly approaching laugh as he searched.

But he would never find her.

She did more fly-hopping, always going upwards, through the cliffs. She didn't stop until she was so far up that she couldn't go any harder. The pressure in the air made it slightly harder to breathe, but not much. She inhaled deeply and waited.

His voice never got closer, but he was also far below her as well. His eyes couldn't race her in the upturned cliffs which hampered his progress. Elrai was constantly peering over the edge of her safety, staring at him as he went on.

At one point, he was almost directly below her and Elrai saw her chance. She jumped from her spot, cannoning right for him. She slammed into his side and opened her wings, dragging him down with her. They launched into an aerial battle, constantly twisting in the air as they quickly plummeted.

But finally, Dimitri pushed her off of him and they soared out into the air.

But Elrai was having a rough time gaining her balance and she twisted ungracefully through the air, still descending ever faster.

"Help!" she screamed before she crashed on the ground back-first.

"Elrai!" Dimitri shouted back, looking over his shoulder to see her sprawled on the ground. Panic filled his body as he raced to her side.

"Elrai..." he murmured over her broken body as he quickly examined her. "Please be okay..."

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Dimka?" she whispered.

"Elrai!" Dimitri nearly yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Eh, so-so." Elrai replied before getting up slowly, testfully. "Nothing feels broken... But my back hurts." She quickly murmured something and turned to him. "All right, all good." she told him.

"We're even." Dimitri said firmly.

"Okay, fine." Elrai admonished. "But do you want to see something cool?"

"Depends on what it is." Dimitri replied slowly.

Excitement filled Elrai's eyes. "Well come on!" She burst into the air again and flew off.

"Wait up!" Dimitri cried and chased after her.

Elrai went back to the cliffs and rested on the lowest one.

"Are we cliff hopping?" Dimitri guessed.

"How'd you know?" Elrai pouted sullenly and folded her arms.

"Lucky guess." Dimitri replied.

"Well come on. It's not just that, you know." Elrai told him. "So let's keep going!" She opened her wings again and ascened higher up.

By the time they got to the top, both were breathless and laughing. The cliff looked over as much as they could see. Even the view of the Citadel was nice.

Dimitri smiled. "It is a nice view." he agreed when Elrai asked. "It was fun getting up here, too."

"Yeah..." Elrai said slowly. "But you haven't met fun until you've done one last thing..."

"What is it?" Dimitri told her, his voice filled with warning.

"Well, we're jumping." Elrai said simply.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Wait, _skydiving_? Are you insane?"

"Yes, yes I am." Elrai agreed. "And so are you. You know you like it." She gripped his hand in hers and flashed him a smile. "Ready?"

"No-"

"JUMP!"

Elrai sprang off of the cliff, body angling straight for the ground. Dimitri was falling right beside her and they gripped hands again.

They fell quickly for the ground before springing up again with their angelic wings. They slowly floated back into the Citadel where they embraced tightly.

"I love you..." Elrai murmured into his shoulder.

"And I love you too. Thanks for everything." Dimitri stood back. "Now I got to protect the city."

"I won't worry. Just don't nearly hurt yourself again." she teased before disappearing into the fray, leaving Dimitri alone to report for duty.

* * *

**What'd you think?**


End file.
